


A Very Supernatural Christmas

by golddragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, The Winchesters have babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golddragon/pseuds/golddragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters and their families gather for Christmas Eve. Basically, a short, fluffy oneshot with kids and jealous fallen angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Supernatural Christmas

Michael was levitating on the ceiling again. 

“Michael!” Sam barked, arms full of Christmas tree tinsel. “Get down from there!” It was Christmas Eve, Baby Anna had set their last tree on fire and unsurprisingly Lucifer was yet again doing nothing to help the situation. 

“Sam,” the devil crooned, his current vessel blond, blue-eyed, six foot three and a bit Nick. He was floating above Sam’s head – with striking similarity to his son - and with one hand was holding a sprig of mistletoe up to his husband’s face. “Look. Mistletoe. You have to kiss me now.”

“Lucifer! You’re not helping! Dean’ll be here any second, and we’re nowhere near ready; the turkey’s not even in the oven yet!”

Lucifer pouted and looked put-out. He stole a kiss anyway. Sam threw up his hands in despair, coating the hallway and the fallen angel in tinsel, and stomped off to the kitchen. 

“I don’t know why I even try!” He shouted over his shoulder. 

At that moment the doorbell rang, and Lucifer, still floating, eyed the doorway with wary suspicion. He still somewhat hopelessly held his piece of mistletoe in one hand. Crooking his index finger the door swung open – being an ex-angel had its perks, and telekinesis and levitation were only a couple of the party tricks Lucifer had up his sleeve.

The person the door swung open to reveal was definitely not-Dean. 

“Honey, I’m home!” The archangel Gabriel called out the words with a gleeful smirk on his face as he stood in the open doorway. On Gabriel’s hand a plate of just-from-the-oven mince pies, freshly teleported from his favourite bakery in Seattle, steamed. The smell rising from the little plate of goodies was mouth-watering. 

Lucifer ignored the tempting scent and crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing his brother with distinct disapproval. He looked decidedly unimpressed at the angel’s unexpected arrival. “What are you doing here?” One eyebrow raised, he growled at the visitor. 

Gabriel grinned. “Now, Luci – don’t get your knickers in a twist. Sam invited me.” He appeared pleased at the admission. Lucifer did not. 

“I thought I told you to stay away from him.” His voice had dropped and was now hard, the temperature in the room falling a few degrees, corresponding with the changing atmosphere. Both angels ignored the cold. 

“So you did. And I have.” Gabriel did not lose his smile, although his golden brown eyes hardened somewhat. “You won – fair and square – I won’t try to steal our dearest Sasquatch away from you again. I’m not here to cause trouble, I promise.” The Trickster saluted smartly and Brownie-swore, which only caused Lucifer’s scowl to deepen, but then Gabriel’s voice gentled and his eyes softened again. “I just wanted to spend some time with family at Christmas.”

Lucifer had deflated during their conversation, sinking to the ground, and his feet now rested firmly on the floor. Almost absent-mindedly he reached up and grabbed his son’s ankle, where, ignored, Michael had been circling the ceiling. The three-year-old crowed with laughter at the attention from his father, and Lucifer gathered him up into his arms.

Before any further protestations could take place Sam emerged from the kitchen and, catching sight of the other angel, greeted his brother-in-law with a delighted shout. “Gabriel!” He laughed and grabbed the smaller man in a suffocating bear hug, narrowly avoiding knocking into the plate of precariously balanced mince pies and tipping them onto the floor. He missed the smug look the Trickster shot over his shoulder at Lucifer and the childish, forked tongue the devil stuck out back at him in response. 

Sam drew away, holding Gabriel at arm’s length. He grinned. “And you brought food too! Great!” Clapping the angel on the shoulder he admitted that their meal wasn’t quite going to plan. Gabriel assured him that he hadn’t dropped by for the food, and that the pleasure of his company would be enough. Lucifer snorted behind them. 

For the second time that evening the doorbell rang, and Sam opened it to find Dean, Cas and company. Joseph, now two, was clinging to the unfazed, steadily-blinking angel’s head, wrapped around him like a bizarrely mutated, overgrown pair of earmuffs. Dean had Hannah under one arm and Matthew on his back and a bag in his free hand. Michael buried his head in Lucifer’s neck at the sight of his cousins, but if previous occasions had been example enough, both Sam and Lucifer knew that he would soon be running around the house with the other children. 

“Sammy!” Dean’s face broke out into a smile at the sight of his brother and Gabriel, looking briefly affronted, was pushed aside as the two embraced. When they broke apart Sam immediately went to Cas and bestowed upon the angel an enthusiastic hug, which he awkwardly attempted to give back. Both men were careful not to dislodge the human limpet on Cas’ head. 

“It is good to see you again Sam,” Cas smiled, blue eyes crinkling at their edges, and Sam thought to himself privately that the sight of the once-wooden and robotic Cas smiling would never get old. 

“You too, Cas.”

“Brother.” Behind Sam, Lucifer nodded at the smaller angel in acknowledgement. 

“Hey guys, come inside.” Sam held the door open wide and, gratefully, the Winchester-Novak clan traipsed inside. 

It was tricky manoeuvring with the children and with everyone crowded within the hallway, and Gabriel’s mince pies were once again put at risk in the brief chaos, but once inside space was made somehow and the band of ex-angels and ex-hunters managed to make their way to the kitchen. Baby Anna, sat in her highchair, gurgled with happiness at the sight of the sudden influx of visitors.

Dean snagged a mince pie as he passed Gabriel, stuffing it into his freakishly hamster-like mouth. 

“Goof!” He mumbled, giving his brother a thumbs up. Sam, one arm around Lucifer and used to his brother’s unique in-the-middle-of-eating-food language, translated it to ‘good.’

“Actually, about the food-” As the Winchester-Novak’s hopeful eyes turned on him, Cas’ impressive blue ones widening expectantly, Sam rubbed his neck sheepishly, arm tightening on his husband’s waist. “Well…”

“Dude. Got it covered.” Dean interrupted him. He held up the cheap plastic bag he had been carrying in his hand and a delicious, salty and very familiar smell wafted over the group. Gabriel’s moan was practically indecent. “Chips.” He grinned. “Sammy, man. I knew you’d forget to cook the turkey. You always do.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just realised that no-one actually eats turkey on Christmas Eve; my apologies. Hopefully you lovely people will forgive me anyway ;) Please Kudos or Comment if you liked this little ficlet!


End file.
